Raging Hormones
by Sinamoni
Summary: The Battle of the Best has finished and the Straw Hat's training is about to start. The New World is ablaze with the Supernova's actions. Though one Supernova doesn't know how to keep his temper in check and is paying the consequences. Now Kid Pirates must set sail to fix their Captain. Warning: FemKid! FemKidxKiller. Possible other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfic. Really nervous about it. I wanted to do something fun not sure how long it will be but I do plan on a few chapters. I do hope you enjoy. I know there might be some parts where the Characters will not act like themselves and I do apologize but I will try to limit myself on how much this will happen.

I would also like to point out that this is before the time skip but after Marineford.

* * *

The Sun was glaring down on the New World's ocean. The water moved with the wind some waves curling up trying to reach the sky. The ocean was a dark blue with hints of green in the waves as the crest. They sky was clear of clouds but the sun was at its peak looking over the world. Seagulls flew through the sun's rays keeping an eye out for food.

A black ship sails lazily over the ocean moving towards a mass of land miles ahead of it. The ship was decorated in a heavy metal theme. The black ship has metallic sides acting as armor. The ship's black sails open catching the wind as it pushed the ship towards the island. On top of the main mast was the holly roger of the crew. A skull with flames for hair and a pair of goggles on the forehead of the skull. Cross bones were behind the skull as well as two swords making a cross as well and more flames on both sides of the skull.

The Kid Pirates where restless. It has been days since anything that peaked their captain's interest which only meant trouble if he couldn't be contained. Though once the island was spotted a few hours ago a sigh of relief went through some of the members, while others made a silent bet to see how long the island would last before Kid's anger was released.

The captain was currently sleeping in his cabin. His first mate just entered the cabin and walked towards the bed where the red hair captain laid. Standing a few feet away Killer looked down at his captain through the holes in his mask. "Kid it's time to get up we are approaching an island."

Rolling over turning his back to the blonde Kid's grip tighten on blankets pulling them further up, grunting at his first mate. Killer rolled his eyes at his captain's childish behavior and this time kicked Kid's bed. "Get up."

The red head waved his hand flipping Killer off then rolled over throwing his covers off. Killer turned silently and walked out of the room. The masked man looked around ship and walked along the ships side turning his gaze out to sea towards the upcoming island. The weather around them had finally settled into a warm climate hinting towards a summer island.

The door to Kid's room was slammed open causing few of the crew members, who weren't used to Kid's entrances, yet to jump.

Kid walked down the ships side looking out to the see in the direction Killer was. The captain wore his usual attire, a yellow and black pants held up with a blue sash and black belt. A thick fur coat resting on his shoulders and a belt going down his chest holding his weapons. He was adjusting his goggles when he stopped next to Killer.

The older man glances at his captain and lets out a sigh. "We will arrive on the island in a few hours." Killer spoke turning his gaze back to the island. Kid's face twisted in anger he was about to mouth a complaint when Killer interrupted him. "I woke you so that we could work out a plan to be on and off the Island without incident." Killer began to walk towards the kitchen, kicking the door open. Kid followed Killer grumbling something sounding like 'not my fault' and 'marines'.

The first mate let out a silent sigh and sat down at the bar facing into the kitchen where Heat was currently cooking. Kid sat down beside him after reaching over and under the bar grabbing a bottle filled with dark liquid. Pulling the cork out he took a large mouth full and swallowed letting out a deep moan as the dark liquid burned his throat.

Heat turned around and placed two bowls full of noodles in front of them. His blue hair was tied back to keep from getting in the food. He wore his normal outfit but with a white apron over it with a few faint red stains over parts of it. "We are running short of everything in here." Heat points to the bottle in Kid's hand. "That is also the last bottle of rum."

Kid looked down at the bottle in his hand and his painted lips twitched. "What the fuck happened to the rest of the booze?" Kid looked up at Heat glaring at the cook.

The cook looked back at his captain with a bored expression. "You drank it all." Kid growled at the answer given to him trying to remember how much he actually did drink over the past few days.

Running his hand through his flaming locks the kitchen door opened again followed by a large thud. The trio turned to see Wire walking in a faint red mark on his forehead from where it hit the door frame. He silently walked over to the group and sat down on the other side of Kid.

Heat turned back around facing the pots that covered the stove and grabbed a bowl filling it with the noodles and serving it to Wire. Killer was already feeding the noodles through his mask eating them.

Kid began to eat his noodles noisily as Heat turns around grabbing some bowls and the pot that was warming on the stove. He walked out of the room and shouts and heavy footsteps followed once the door closed.

They sat in silence as they ate. Heat had joined them after serving the rest of the crew and putting the pot back on the stove. Wire was the first to finish pushing his bowl back on the bar and standing up to leave. He nodded his thanks to the cook and looked to his captain. "We are running low on supplies needed for repairs, and medical supplies." With that Wire turned and left the room leaving them with a loud bang as his forehead hit the door frame again.

"Maybe we should have the doors adjusted." Heat spoke watching Wire. Kid laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Then we would never hear him coming." Killer nodded in agreement. Heat sighed and walked around the bar and began to work on the dishes as crew members walked in the room dropping off their dishes and greeting their captain.

Once the crew was settled back into the motions of preparing for when they dock. The Island was close and the captain and moved himself to watch the island grow closer. Kid watch the island with a scowl. Killer had advised Kid on behaving himself. Which meant that if Kid caused trouble Killer would punish him. "Tch! I'm the captain I can do what I want." Kid grumbled under his breath.

"You can but we do need supplies." Killer's voice came from behind him causing Kid to jump and turn glaring at the blonde. Killer had his arms crossed over his chest facing towards the island. Their ship's sail was pulled up and they drifted slowly into port.

Kid turned back to look at the port. He knew his first mate was right. The red head watched the now silent port as people tried to avoid the dark ship. Sighing he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his teeth. "These next shitty days are going to be fucking hell."

* * *

Sorry if it feels that it's starting out slow. I hope y'all wait for future chapters I promise it will get more interesting.

Oh before I forget I do not own One Piece.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the last chapter was short... Hopefully this one will be slightly longer than the last.

 _*bows*_ Thank you to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed.

* * *

The island they arrived at was a large crescent with the port along the southern part of the crest. Buildings filled the southern and eastern part of the island while a mountain peaked in the north with a forest trailing down it and filling the west.

The village was brimming with people and the port filled with trading ships and pirate ships. The smell of food, alcohol, gunpowder and blood hung over the town, proof of the town being lawless. This made the Kid Pirate's first mate sigh with relief. Now he only had to worry about his captain destroying the town and killing too many people.

The crew was working quickly through town grabbing what they could before having to force themselves off the island. Killer stood on the dock his back turned towards the ship with his arms crossed over his chest. Heavy footsteps sounded behind him as his captain came to stand beside the blonde.

Kid was rubbing the gold bangle on his left wrist. Killer looked at him through his masked. "Took you long enough?"

The red head flipped his first mate off glaring at the man. "These don't paint themselves and I needed to touch up." Kid began to walk into town a twisted smile on his black lips as he watch people fall over themselves getting away from them. Killer followed behind after shaking his head at his captain.

Lifting up his fists, Kid began to pop his knuckles loudly. The people around him started to move away quicker. "I need a drink where is the fucking bar." The red head's amber gaze drifted over the buildings.

Putting a hand on his captains shoulder Killer stopped his captain's movements. "I'm sure you do but we can't risk a drunken rampage till after we get what we need." Kid turned sharply looking at his first mate. His face twisted in anger and his eyes ablaze. Reaching up and grasping his wrist hard forcing the blondes hand off his shoulder.

The supernovas stared at each other anger radiating off of the red head. Though after a few minutes Kid let go of Killers wrist and crossed his arms over his chest and started to curse under his breath. The blonde coughed back a laugh at his captain's childish behavior.

Walking further down the street Killer stopped in front of a group of stores. "Kid I will talk to the shops to get the supplies we need delivered to the ship. You stay out here and try not to cause a fight."

Grumbling his response the red head followed the blonde towards a shop and watched him go in. Kid kept his arms folded tightly against his chest as his first mate went inside the shop to deal with the owner. He leaned against the shops wall staring out at the crowd.

Kid smiled down as at a kid who was clutching onto his mother. The kid saw the red haired captain and started to cry and attempt to hide behind his mom. Kid barked out a laugh watching the kid cry.

Inside the store Killer slid a piece of paper over to the pale shop owner. The man took it with a shaking and sweaty palm. "These items will be delivered to our ship on time." The blonde stated in an emotionless cold voice.

Opening his mouth to speak the store owner tried to voice his answer but found he couldn't speak and just nodded vigorously. Giving the list a quick look and swallowed a few times. "W-we will get it t-to y-your ship s-sir."

Killer nodded and placed his hands on the counter leaning in a little, looking down at the owner. "Everything will be there too."

Shout from outside started to seep into the shop and the blonde felt a sigh coming and bit it back. The blonde supernova watched the little man squirm and practically hide under his counter. The sound of glass shattering followed by crash filled the shop and an object flew and hit the blonde in the back of the head.

Clenching his teeth and balling up his fist he turned to see Kid lying on top of broken shelves and products the store held.

Walking over to his captain, Killer stood over him casting a shadow as he glared through the mask. "You couldn't stand still for a few minutes? What the fuck did you do?"

Kid pushed himself up and cursed as he stood up. Wiping the blood from his mouth he turned to Killer. "I didn't do shit. This fucker was being loud so I told him to shut the fuck up." Kid turned to glare out of the front of the store. "I might have threw something at the bastard. Then the fucker winked at me and I ended up here."

"Winked?"

"Yes! Fucking winked Killer I'm not fucking blind." Kid turned his rage to his first mate facing the blonde.

"I didn't hurt you did I boy?" A sweet voice sounded from outside the shop and the pirate captain's attention snapped to the voice. Killer's head also turned to the sound of the voice. Kid walked out of the shop and stopped just out of hit looking down the street his jaw clenched. Shaking his head Killer followed his captain and stopped beside him. The blondes gaze followed his captains to see a large man looking back at them with a smaller man beside him seeming not to care about the two pirates.

The larger of the two men had his hands on his hips. He wore red gloves and what seemed to be a woman's garment with fishnets covering his legs and red heels. A strange skull tattoo covered the man's chest. His head surrounded by a large purple afro with a golden crown on the top and his face was covered in heavy makeup.

While the shorter man only wore an orange and white long coat and a pair of sunglasses the same color. His hair was split the same like his coat but had a clover shape.

"Oh there you are boy I was worried about you." The large man waved at the Kid Pirates smiling sweetly. "I hope I didn't hurt you to bad boy. Heehaw!" The man laughed.

Kid balled his fist up and clenched his teeth tighter glaring at the man. Killer felt the rage pulsating off his captain and cursed silently.

"Ivankov we must head back." The other man finally spoke up gaining the men's attention. The rage coming off of Kid seemed to falter hearing the name.

"You're the one who helped Mugiwara at Marinefold." Kid spoke looking at the two as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ooh you know Mugiwara-boy?" Ivankov turned his attention back to Kid.

"Fuck! Who doesn't know that little shit?" The red hair glared at the okamas.

"Heehaw! I guess your right especially after what he did." The large okama began to laugh again.

Killer watched in silence as the two talked. He glanced over to his captain and closed his eyes. Kid had an all knowing sparkle in his eye. The one he always got before painting the streets red with blood. "Captain…" Opening his eyes the blonde whispered to his captain. "I don't think right now is the time or place to try and prove yourself better than Mugiwara."

Kid's painted lips twisted into a smile and looked over to his first mate. Unfolding his arms he lifted his left hand and purple sparks were emitted from his fingertips. As the sparks started the buildings around them shake as metal objects started to come towards him. Turning his gaze back to the okamas who were now talking with each other his smile seemed to grow.

"Repel." The pieces of metal flew towards the other two men. A large scream came from Ivankov as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground on his knees.

"Oh! The pain! It hit me I'm going to die! Oh the pain good bye sweet sweet world…" The large okama seemed to get closer and closer to the ground. With a second of silence he jumped up with arms in the air. "Or not! Heehaw!" He shouts showing no damage to his body. He again fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He started to pound the ground with one of his fist as he laughed repeating his words over and over while laughing.

Kid quickly became furious and his ears red from rage. Raising his right fist into the air purple sparks came off of the balled up hand and metal quickly attaching to it. Once the large metal hand had formed completely he pulled back his arm and thrusted his fist towards the two okamas. Inazuma quickly stepped back out of the way. The sound of metal quickly filled the area around them silencing the okama's laugh.

A large ball of purple jumped above the metal arm with a "Heehaw!" Landing on top of one of the buildings around them Ivankov looked down at Kid. "Now that wasn't nice boy. Allow me to teach you some manners. Death Wink." The Large okama winked at the red head who cursed unable to release the metal fast enough to free himself and got hit flying back into the shop he was forced into earlier.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kid shouted from inside of the building. Rushing out of the building with metal pieces flying around him he raised his hand and the purple sparks flared around his fingers as the metal pieces flew towards Ivankov.

In quick movements Ivankov moved out of the way of the metal fragments and raised his hands his fingertips turning into spikes as he stabbed his hips. "Let's have some fun boys." As he spoke his body slimmed, face shrunk, and chest grew. Where once a male Ivankov stood a female version took his place.

Kid and Killer stood in shock. The okama laughed and waved at them playfully. "It's rude to stare. HeeHaw!"

Regain his composure Killer made a move to grab his captain's shoulder to stop the fight. "Capt-"

Kid already had new metal parts around him making another metal fist aimed at the okama. Killer cursed his captain was far too gone.

Ivankov quickly moved with new speed and kicked the pirate captain down the road and into a stall filled with fruits. They quickly began to exchange blows. Curses and 'Heehaw's' filling the area around them.

As Kid's fight drove him and Ivankov further into town, Inazuma stood in front of Killer swirling the red liquid in his wine glass. Clenching his teeth Killer cursed inwardly for forgetting his blades on the ship.

The blonde eyed the other man who had been silent and unmoving the whole fight. Inazuma quickly placed his glass down as his hands turned into large scissors. Quickly cutting the ground before him he flipped it up with ease towards the pirate. The attack took the blonde by surprise but quickly reacted, jumping to the side out of the roads way.

The pirate rushed forward thrusted his fist into the okama with enough force to knock the man a few feet away. Killer stood straight about to rush forward again but a loud crash sounded in the distance. He turned his gaze towards the sound seeing smoke rise and he cursed at himself.

Inazuma stood again and quickly got to work on the road and flipped it over quickly. He gave a slight chuckle gaining the Supernova's attention once again.

"Fuck!" Killer tried to get away as the road surrounded him inclosing him in a dome. He pounded his fist on the wall of the dome furious at his own carelessness.

The orange and white man stood looking at his cage before the scissors changed back into his hands and he picked up his wine glass. Swirling the liquid he listened to the pirate curse and pound against the dome. Inazuma took a sip from his glass then walked towards his king and the other pirate where making a ruckus.

Killer continued throwing his punches into the wall feeling it crack beneath his knuckles. He continued to punch as hard as he could till his fist went through the rock. The blonde quickly made a hole big enough for him to crawl out of and the smell of something burning quickly hit him. Killer quickly looked around looking for his opponent. With no sight of the okama his gaze turned towards the rising cloud of smoke. As he moved to run towards the where he assumed his captain was shouts sounded from behind him.

"Killer!" Turning the Supernova turned to see Heat and Wire running towards him. They caught up to him both breathing heavy. Heat's face was full of concern while Wire's face staid emotionless.

"Where is the captain?" The bluenette asked looking around his gaze sticking to the dome.

Killer pointed to the smoke that continue to rise. The other crewmate's gaze drifted over to the smoke and Heat let out a long sigh as Wire's lip twitched almost unnoticeably.

"Weren't you suppose to make sure something like this didn't happen?" Wire looked down to the first mate. The blonde turned his back to the two balling up his fist tightly and releasing trying to calm himself down. _'That is easier said than done.'_

The crashes became louder. The trio looked at each other and ran towards the sounds. "On the roofs!" Heat shouted allowing the other two look at the two fighting. Ivankov only had a few cuts whereas Kid was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood flowing down his face as he glared at the okama. Both of the red heads arms were covered in metal and both of the fist were heading towards the woman.

Ivankov again jumped out of the way and winked three times at the red headed supernova who dodged all but one which knocked him back giving the okama the opportunity to kick the captain in the chest sending him flying.

Cursing the trio ran towards where they had heard a loud crash from Ivankov kicking Kid into a building. They got close enough to see the okama follow his victim into the building and out of their sight.

"Emporio Female Hormone!"

Killer, Heat, and Wire stopped running and looked at each other as a male Ivankov walked out of the building. The okama turned towards the three pirates and winked. "See you boys later. Heehaw!" With that he walked in the opposite direction of the trio meeting up with Inazuma who took sips from his glass then followed his king.

Killer began to run again towards the hole in the building once he notice no noise was coming from it. ' _Something is wrong.'_ Heat and Wire quickly followed behind.

Where they thought Kid would be was a female unconscious in Kid's clothes. One of the black boots had fallen off showing slim foot. The yellow and black pants were falling low on the female's waist along with the blue sash and belt. The female had a well tone stomach and large breast that were barely covered by the thick fur coat. The belt that held Kid's gun and dagger fell between the breasts and flowed loosely down the woman's stomach. On her forehead was Kid's goggles holding back locks of red hair that fanned out around her head. The hair was a good few inches longer than Kid's normal hair. Her eyes were closed long lashes resting against her checks. Black eyeliner was noticeably on her eyes as black lipstick decorated plump lips. Blood was flowing from her forehead and down her face. Cuts and bruises showing on the exposed skin.

The Kid pirates stared down at the woman in shock. Killer finally walked forward and gently picked up her up. The fur coat sliding off slightly exposing more of her chest. Adjusting his grip he fixed the coat and began walking back to their ship. The other pirates followed silently trying to grasp the situation.

Once on the ship Killer places her in Kid's room and puts her to bed. Walking back out Heat walked up to Killer with concern on his face.

"Are you okay Killer?"

Killer turns to look in Heat's direction and tilting it to the side asking silently what the other man meant.

"You're bleeding. Did you get hit in the fight?"

"I'm fine." Killer began to walk to his own room glad for the mask but angry at his observant crewmates. He was glad Heat didn't push the issue further. How was he going to explain the blood wasn't coming from a wound but his nose?

* * *

So… Sorry if the fight was bad and lacking *bows* please forgive me. I promise though when the fluff comes I won't slack on that. There will be more chapters to come.

Oh yeah and I do not own One Piece.

 **Review replies**

 **Mysteryreader6626:** I know what you mean. I got really excited about this idea and once it got in my head I couldn't stop. I just hope I can do the story justice.

 **Guest:** Thanks! I will try to post a new chapter once a week! Maybe sooner if I can get the chapter done fast enough.

 **Shiina Yuki:** I'm glad you think so. That idea isn't too bad. Maybe Law will make an appearance who knows. The story isn't even complete in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me start off saying I do not own One Piece.

I know it's earlier then the scheduled week to post a chapter, but I just couldn't let the idea for this chapter slip away.

I also want to thank those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed. It makes me really happy knowing y'all are enjoying the story so far.

* * *

The chains were forcing his arms up and the red head just glared at the figure before him. He couldn't remember how he came to be in this situation. Both wrist bound in chains being pulled higher forcing the Supernova to stand.

Kid growled at the figure trying to curse at the figure that soon walked behind him. Though his curses came out muffled due to the gag. He jerked violently as something cold touched his back. Turning his head he tried to look at the figure, his amber eyes burning with rage. He felt the object spread and he realized it was a hand. The hand started to move slowly down the red headed captains back. Another cold hand joined the first exploring down his back causing him to shiver.

The hands reached his lower back putting more pressure on him as the person behind him leaned forward. Kid could feel the heat coming off of the other person as the figure leaned over him and whispered to him with his breath grazing over the red heads ear. "Don't worry Eustass-ya I'll take good care of you."

The red head captain woke with a start siting straight up in the bed. Kid opened her eyes but not really looking at her surroundings since sleep was still trying to lure her back in its embrace but she really had to piss.

Closing her eyes, she threw her legs over the bed and stood up quickly. She walked into her private bathroom. Standing in front of the toilet she yawned and reached down to help aim. When her hand met nothing but air her brow furrowed in frustration. Reaching again and coming with the same result she opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened when her gaze fell on two large lumps of flesh. Using both hands she cupped her breast and squeezed. Shock hit her and she ran to her mirror that was beside the bathroom door. Taking in the new form she collapsed to her knees. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed loudly.

It only took a minute for Killer to burst into the room looking for his captain only to find the female naked and on her knees in front of the mirror with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kid turned to look at Killer unable to see his emotions due to the damn mask. "What's wrong really Killer? Fucking look at me and tell me what's wrong!" She faced the mirror and a single tear fell down her cheek. "It's gone." She spoke softly her hands landing above the center of her thighs.

"What is?" Killer took a hesitant step forward.

Looking back up at Killer another tear fell her eyes wide.

Killer quickly turned his back to his captain and brought a hand up to his mask and walked out of the room.

Kid watched her first mate leave and looked at herself in the mirror. She cupped her breast again. Her eyes changing from sorrow to wonder. "Oh wow they are so soft." She rubbed her hands over her breast not noticing that her door opened again till a loud bang filled the room. She jumped and quickly dropped her hands. Her face quickly matching her hair.

"W-Wire what's wrong?" The Supernova spoke looking up at the tall man.

"Get dressed Heat says the food is ready. We also have to find a way to fix you." Not even waiting for the captain's response Wire left leaving Kid with a bang as he hit his head again.

Cursing, Kid stood up and looked around. She walked over to the closet and opened it putting a hand on her hip. "Nothing is going to fit." Grabbing a blue sash she tied it around her breast for support. Walking over to her dresser the red head pulled out a pair of black boxers and pulled them on. She slid a hand over her hips humming to herself. "They don't fit that bad." She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. Pulling the boxers up a little more so they rested comfortably only to have them slide down barely hanging on her hips. Rolling her eyes Kid walked into the bathroom and began to apply her make up.

* * *

In the kitchen Heat served Wire a plate full of food. Looking around there were more crew members in the dining area than usual. Heat knew why but what worried him was Killer was nowhere to be seen.

Leaning forward on his elbows in front of the tall man the bluenette tilted his head. "Where is our Soldier?" Wire kept his focus on his food as he ate and shrugged his shoulders.

"Said he wasn't doing to good so went to his room." Standing up straight the cook put his hands on his hips and tsked. "If he was hurt he could have told us."

"What can you do? Killer is Killer only Kid can get through to him."

The door leading to the deck opened and their captain walked in. The blue sash still over her breast and Kid's signature pants hung baggy around her legs but rolled up to her knees and her feet bare. The pants were held up by a black belt. The red heads hair didn't spike up as usual but instead seemed to lean back loosely above the square googles. She had done her makeup in the normal fashion with black lipstick and eyeliner but took the time to do paint her toe nails.

Kid walked over to sit next to Wire and the room still held its awkward silence. Sighing in frustration she turned to her crew. "Yes I have fucking tits! Get over it. I won't stay like this so don't get fucking worked up and one fucking joke from any of you ass holes I will kill you myself."

An audible gulp sounded from many of the crew members and they began to leave some holding their nose. Kid shook her head and the googles began to slip off her forehead. Cursing she readjusted them to her forehead. Turning back to face Heat she noticed the food in front of her and thanked the cook before starting to eat.

"So um…" Heat looked down at his captain scratching his cheek. "What how are you going to turn back?" Looking up at the bluenette the read head shrugged.

"Find the bastard and kill him." She spoke while eating.

Wire looked down at his empty plate and pushed it towards Heat. "That's not very lady like." Wire said in a serious voice Heat quickly coughed hard his hand covering his mouth as he watched Kid turn red and flip Wire off.

"Fuck you ass hole I'm not a Lady."

"So they're not real? What a shame."

"What the fuck!" Slamming her fist down stabbing the bar with her fork she glared at the talk man. "You know if you weren't the fucking doctor on this damn ship I would kill you! Speaking of killing where the fuck is Killer."

"He said he wasn't feeling well." Wire shrugs and watch Heats face turn blue from holding in his laughter. "I asked him if he wanted me to see what was wrong with him, he just waved me off."

Kid pulled her fork out of the bar and began eating again. "Sounds like him." They sat in silence as Heat tried to regain his breath and Kid finished eating. Once both were done the cook walked around and sat next to the captain.

"So what's the plan?"

"I told you kill the fucker." She spoke folder her arms over her chest then looking down and moved the folded arms to under her breast. "God these things are annoying."

"In order to kill him we need to know where he is at." Heat spoke keeping his gaze on his captains face watching it her frown deepen. "Maybe there is another person with similar ability's and they can transfer you back?"

Turning her gaze from her breast to the cook she glared at him. "No two fruits are the same. We would either have to have him transfer me back to normal or kill him."

"Or knock unconscious." Wire added.

"Tsk, what fun is that?" Kid smiled turning to look at the other man.

"What about that heart pirate he had some strange fruit maybe he could do something?"

"NO!" Kid shout both her fist balled up tight as her face twisted into anger. The googles on her forehead slid down to her nose and she pushed them back up.

"Will you ever tell us what happened between you guys after we left the bar?" Heat ask tilting his head as his captains face turned red, from anger he assumed.

"It is none of your concern! So just drop it. I will never ask that slimy polka dotted bastard for help." She spoke closing her eyes. She put her hands on the bar and spread her fingers over the wooden surface. "That purple headed freak must have a base somewhere. We just have to find it and force him to turn me back. So we will set sail once we have what we need and find out if the people on this island know anything."

"It would be better to let the crew, Killer, and us take care of that. Especially in your condition." Wire said standing up.

"I have tits that isn't something considered a handicapped. So stop acting like I'm not the same person I still have my powers and I'm still the captain of this crew." The tip of her ears were starting to turn red from anger.

"Your right. Though we don't want a repeat of what happened earlier."

Puffing her cheeks, she glared up at her crewmate. "Fine! I'll go tell Killer." Getting up the red head left the dining area leaving the other two alone. Once sure the door closed all the way Wire pointed at the door looking at Heat.

"That is what they call PMS?" Heat burst out laughing falling out of his chair. Wire watched the cook laugh on the floor letting a rare smile cross his lips.

* * *

Kid threw open the door to Killers room and walked in letting the door close behind her. Opening her mouth to speak she stopped once her eyes landed on the blonde her face turning a dark shade of red.

Killer laid on his bed. His mask was on the floor as was his shirt. His pants were undone but laid on were still in their place. He had the back of one of his hands covering his eyes pushing his bangs out of the way showing the lower half of his face.

Kid just stared shocked then shook her head. The googles fell from her forehead and landed around her neck making a rattling sound as they fell. Hearing the sound Killer moved his hand and opened his eyes and glanced in the red heads direction.

"S-sorry to barge in, but I've decided what we are going to do and figured you would want to know but if you're too busy now I'll tell you later." Turning around Kid walked to the door. She had just opened it an inch before a large hand pushed the door closed. The red head felt Killer behind her and she pressed herself into the door as an act of trying to get away feeling her heart pound beneath her ribs.

"Why don't you stay?"

* * *

For those who were confused in the beginning. I didn't forget that Kid was already a girl but since he doesn't yet realize it I had him dream of himself as a man. *bows* And sorry for the tease.

 **Review Reply:**

 **Demoness Kneesocks:** I'll try not to disappoint and make it as entertaining as possible.

 **Shiina Yuki:** I'm glad you liked the fight and nosebleed. Who knows what will happen between everyone and a few who they haven't yet met.

 **Mysteryreader6626:** I'm so happy it's starting too. It won't be ending anytime soon either.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece

Sorry that this chapter is a little late. The next chapter might be a little late as well. I'm moving to a new apartment by the end of the month. Though it shouldn't take long if there isn't any complications.

* * *

Kid looked up at the arm beside her and felt him press against her. Her heart pounding rapidly under her rib cage as rage started to boil in her. _'What does he think he is doing?'_ Bracing her hands on the door she pushed back hard. She turned to face him glaring down at him. "What the fuck Killer? I will not stay. I fucking thought you weren't feeling well and seeing you laying down, I fucking thought you were sleeping!"

Balling her fist up purple sparks emanating from them. Looking at his captain Killer smiled and shook his head biting back a laugh. "Just making sure you are the same. Don't want the captain becoming some weak girl."

The red heads eye began to twitch and she clenched her teeth. "So this is some fucking game to you?" The blonde backed up and raised his hands in surrender before turning around and grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "What have you decided? The faster we get moving the faster we can get you back to normal."

Rolling her eyes she folded her arms under her breast. "No shit asshole. We will finish gathering what we need and see what the town knows about the Purple fucker…"

"Ivankov." Killer interrupted. He picked up his mask and pulled it over his head.

Flipping the man off, she continued. "Ivankov, yeah whatever. Anyway find out what we can and set sail to where ever the fucker may be. Then have him transform me back or kill him. Though I would prefer the latter of the two."

Moving past his captain, Killer opened his door and walked out with Kid following him. "You can't solve all your issues with killing."

The female laughed. "Who the fuck says I can't. It has worked so far!"

Killer stopped walking and looked back at his captain. Staring up at each other Kid began to shift her weight between her feet. "Okay so there are a few times that it didn't. That doesn't prove me wrong."

Killer shook his head and started down the ramp to the docks. Kid stopped herself from going down the ramp and sighed rubbing the back of her neck. The blonde heard the sigh and looked back. "Are you not coming?"

"I sort of told the others that I would stay on the ship till it's time to leave." A faint blush appeared on her checks as she glared towards the kitchen. "We can't afford another…" Kid motioned to herself and looked back at Killer.

Nodding the Blonde walked down the dock waving off his captain. Kid stood at watch the blonde leave. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She whispered to herself.

"Try taking a bath?" A voice came from behind the captain. Jumping in shock she turned to see Wire looming over the red head.

"That's it we are buying you a fucking bell." Kid glared up at the doctor folding her arms under her breast. "And why should I take a bath?"

"You smell." With that Wire walked off the ship and followed after Killer. Furious the red head turned to look at Wire. "I do not smell!" She shouted and had a high urge to throw something at the man.

Heat chuckled and came up behind his captain. Resting a hand on her shoulder he let out a soft sigh. "When you kill him cut him into small pieces so I can make a stew." Turning around Kid tried glaring at the cook but ended up laughing.

"I'm sure even you have standers for our food." She looked up at Heat who just stared at Wire who continued to walk away with a mysterious smile on his face. The red head's smile faltered as she began to wonder about the meals they've been served.

"You have been only serving us animal meat right?"

"Humans are animals." Heat looked down at her seriously. Kid began to pale. The bluenette looked down at her and burst out laughing.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to the crew."

Rolling her eyes, Kid sighed rubbing the back of her neck. Feeling the goggles still around her neck she moved them to her forehead. "Heat if you could do me a favor."

The cook raised a brow. "Sure captain, what do you need?" A faint blush covered the red heads cheek.

"I need clothes that fit. Do you think you can find some?" Kid looked up and found the bluenette staring at her seriously. He looked over her body slowly. She balled her hands into a fist and released the fist.

"Yeah I can do that. While I'm doing that you can take a bath."

With a groan she felt her eye twitch. "Why? Why do you insist I take a bath?"

Heat smiled and began walking off the ship. "Because ladies should take care of their bodies."

"I'm not a lady!" She yelled after the cook.

Folding her arms under her breast again balling up her fist. Kid stomped back to her room slamming the door shut. "What is the point?" She looked around her room. At here work desk was pieces of metal spread over the desk top and around the floor. Shaking her head she stepped away from the desk.

Undoing the belt around her waist she threw it against the wall and let her pants pool around her feet. Stepping out of them caused the underwear she put on also slide off. She took off her goggles and placed them neatly on her dresser. "Just a quick one." A faint blush washed over her cheeks. "How bad can it be? It's just my body." She ran a hand through her hair.

Walking into her private bathroom, Kid undid the blue sash releasing her breast and dropping the piece of cloth. Leaning over her sink she looked at herself in the small cracked oval mirror and sighed poking her cheeks. Grabbing a stained cloth and a bottle she poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the cloth and began to wipe the make-up off her face.

Once her face clean of make-up she turned to her shower and sighed running a hand through her hair. Kid turned the water on full blast and the hottest it could go. She waited a few seconds before stepping in and let the water hit her back. She hissed as the water hit her skin. She leaned her head back letting her hair get wet and ran her fingers through the red strands.

Kid stepped further under the shower head letting the water slide down all of her. Feeling slightly weak after standing under the water for a few minutes she moved out and leaned her back against the wall watching the water swirl down the drain.

After washing her hair and body Kid finally stepped out of the shower. She looked around and cursed realizing she forgot her towel, again. She put a hand on the door that lead to her bedroom and pushed it open. The red head hissed as cold air hit her skin causing her to shiver. She quickly found a discarded towel on the floor and started to dry herself off. After she became satisfied with drying her body she worked on drying her hair while moving to her bed.

She dropped the towel over her pillow and got under the covers of her bed. Kid quickly curled herself up in her covers loving the warmth coming from them and rested her head on top of the pillow. The red head started to feel her eyes grow heavy and shook her head to try and keep herself awake. Though against her wish her eyes fell shut trying to pulling her to sleep.

* * *

*Bows* Please forgive the very short ending. Like I stated I'm moving and felt rushed already since it was late. But I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter.

Thank you to all who have Favorited, Reviewed, and Followed!

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysteryreader6626:** I had toned it down….A LOT… before posting. I know what you mean by moving too fast. Though one does not simply control the fluff the fluff just happens.

 **Shiina Yuki:** Yay! *Hugs back* Glad you liked what happened with the goggles I had fun with that. I thought you might like the little kidxlaw there.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally settled in! So sorry that this is late to0. XD I tried to make this one long (ish). So…

Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Killer walks out of the bar with his fist clenched, blood dripped from his knuckles. He hadn't gotten any information about Ivankov in any of the bars he went into. He wiped his hands on his pants to clean off the blood. He didn't have a problem with not find anything out. He did have a problem when a drunk came up to him and touched his hair and asking if 'she' would like to have a pirate rock 'her' world.

"Oi!" Killer turned in the direction of the voice to see Heat waving at him and Wire towering over the cook. Killer takes a few steps towards them, stepping out of the bar's shadow.

Standing in front of the blonde Supernova, Heat smiled. "Find anything out?" Killer shook his head in response. Wire looked down on the blonde and noticed blood on his jeans and hands.

"What did you do?" Killer and Heat look at Wire. The cook looked at the doctor confused and as an answer the tall man pointed at Killer's hands.

"A drunk pissed me off. I'm okay." Killer stated as he wiped the rest of the blood off of his hands and onto his jeans. Killer turns and starts to walk down the street. Heat and Wire followed the blonde silently.

They past a few clothing venders and Heat began to chuckle. Wire turn to look at the bluenette who was staring at a yellow sundress hanging in a glass window. A faint smile played on the doctor's lips as he and Heat stopped walking.

Noticing that the other two not following him, Killer turned around to look at the duo staring at the dress. He walks back over to them with his arms folded over his chest. "What are you two thinking?"

Wire looked down at the blonde and shrugged. Heat clapped his hands together. "Master Kid did say he needed clothes."

"She."

"Shut up Wire." Heat glared at the doctor then turned to Killer. "Capt' asked me to pick up some clothes that will fit." The cook's eyes glowed with mischief. Killer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Heat continued. "I was trying to picture what would look good on our captain, and I think Kid would look stunning in that dress."

"My only argument is that once given the dress. Kid would wear it as he…She killed you to dye the thing red." Killer added. Heat looked back at the dress and the hopeful look he had slowly slipped away. "You're probably right."

"Let's go in. Better start somewhere." Heat walks in first. Wire shrugs and follows the cook leaving the blonde to sigh and follow the two pirates.

Once inside they are surrounded by woman's clothes, from dresses to lingerie. Heat quickly starts looking at the clothes and starts mumbling to himself. Lifting up a shirt, the cook looks at it then puts it back. Wire watched the cook as Killer looked around the store. The customers who were in the store quickly and quietly left.

The blonde turned his gaze back to the cook only to find him lost in the sea of clothes. Seeing Wire standing by the lingerie Killer moved over to him. Once beside the other Killer's gaze followed the doctor's to where Heat was. The cook was currently bent over going through leather corsets.

Shaking his head Killer moved to pull the bluenette out of the leather garments when a sales associate walks up to them. The young female was shaking in her shoes her hands clasped in front of her and visibly shaking. "C-can I help you g-gentlemen find anything?"

Killer and Wire turn to gaze at her. Heat finally dragged himself out of the leather items and tapped the woman's shoulder. She screamed and turned to look at the cook only to scream more and run to the back of the store.

"What did I do?" Heat looks at the other two pirates frowning. Shaking his head the blonde folded his arms over his chest once more and Wire gave a small smile.

"We are here for Kid not you Heat." Killer sighed.

"But this is new!" The bluenette holds up a corset in his hands smiling.

"Is it for Kid?"

"…No." The cook's voice saddens and he walks back slowly and drops the corset.

"Now what are we getting Kid?"

"Leather?"

"For Kid, not you Heat."

"Fishnets and Lace." Wire adds looking at the lingerie.

"Actual clothes."

"Kid will need them." The doctor points at the undergarments.

"He's got a point!" Heat looks at the small pieces of fabric and picks out a matching set of black lace bra and panties. "These are cute and will fit her." He states looking at the tags.

"And how do you know her size?" Killer asked looking at the cook. Heat forced Wire to hold out his arms as he started to pile clothes on them.

"It's a talent acquired over time. For example! You have gotten taller, about an inch, and even though the shirt is the same design it's a size bigger then what you normally wear."

The blonde hummed a response and continued to watch Heat pile clothes. "What did you think, he's a drag queen." Wire adds shrugging, causing a few clothes to fall out of his arms. Heat smacks the tall man in the shoulder and yells at him to stand still.

* * *

Pike has been part of the crew for a while now. He joined the Kid Pirates back when they landed on his home island, and he hasn't regret leaving yet. Due to his good eyesight he was appointed to being a look out along with a few others.

Pike had look out duty that morning. Even while docked they still keep a look out for marines. His bunk mates though told him about what he missed during the meal and he laughed not really believing it. Though now it was bothering him. He ran a tanned hand through his brown hair. Dropping his hand he slide it into his pocket touching the documents in it. He had tried looking for Killer earlier to give his report but couldn't find the blonde. Which left him to go to Kid to give his report.

He continued across the deck heading towards the captain's cabin. The deck wasn't as busy as usual. Though since they were docked most of the crew left to find supplies or relax. Pike looked longingly at the town. Shaking his head he knocked on the door. "Boss I have the report for my shift."

He waited for Kid to reply back. When hearing nothing his fingers inched towards the door knob and he closed his eyes and swallowed down his fear. Turning the knob he pushed the door open and took a few steps in.

Looking around Pike searched for the red headed captain. His gaze fell on the bed where Kid was asleep. The cover that once wrapped around the red head was now pushed down to her waist. An arm draped over her stomach. Kid's hair pooled around her on her pillow still slightly damp from the shower.

Pike stared shocked at the sight. He bit his lip hard to keep from making any noises. He moves to take a step back about to turn to leave. His hands finds their way to his pockets again and he stops walking. Looking down to his left hand he pulls out a Camera Den-Den Mushi.

Looking back at the captain Pike swallowed down what felt like a rock in his throat. Lifting up the camera with a shaking hand he aimed the Den-Den Mushi at his captain and tried his best to calm down. Once his hand stilled he pressed the button on the snail. The eyes lit up in a bright flash and made a small sound as the picture was taken.

Kid groaned in her sleep as the flash hit her. Her face twisted in annoyance and she rolled over facing the wall. Her back to Pike the blanket moved down her hips exposing herself more. "Five more minutes Killer." She mumbled before falling back to sleep. Now with her back facing him, Pike bit his lip as he raised his hand to take another picture.

"Yo! Pike we need your help where the fuck are you man?" Startled Pike almost drop the snail. Shoving it back into his pocket he quietly left the room pulling the door to close but doesn't make it all the way.

* * *

Walking up to the store counter Wire dropped a large pile of clothes onto the smooth surface. Killer stood in the back and the doctor quickly moved beside him to let Heat in front of the counter. The trio towered over the sales clerk who looked up at them the fear painted on her face. Putting a hand on the pile of clothes Heat smiled. "We would like all of these." The smile seemed to scare the clerk even more but she began to scan the clothes in.

As the clerk worked on the pile Heat turned to his other crew mates with a smile. "Told you it would be easy."

"Easy doesn't take three hours." Killer stated dryly.

The bluenette tsked at the blonde and waved him off. "Fashion is a very serious business." Killer tilted his head at this. Looking at the cook who wore a corset and leather pants. "Fashion?"

The bluenette then flipped him off and turned around. They watched the clerk ring up the clothes not paying attention to the price. Once the last piece of fabric was rung up the clerk found herself swallowing back a lump in her throat and with a shaky voice she told them the price. "F-f-529,231 beli."

Killer eyes narrows and glares holes into the back of the cook's head through his mask. While Wire just stares at the clerk with a blank expression. A shiver runs down Heat's spine and he smiles weakly leaning closer to the clerk. "Surely some of these are discounted?"

The clerk looks at the trio sensing the evil vibe and looking up at the tattooed man coming closer to him. Her face paled before her vision went dark.

"Look you killed the poor bastard." Wire states pointing at the fainted clerk.

Heat looked down at the clerk and a smile starts to spread across his face. "So their free?"

"What?" Killer speaks stepping closer to the cook starting to shove clothes into bags.

"The clothes their free since he's fainted right?"

"We are pirates when was the last time we actually paid for anything." Wire asked walking over to the clerk and nudging her with his foot. "Damn it's alive."

Heat laughs at the truth to Wire's statement. His face soon twisted from glee to horror as he realized that Killer was just shoving things into bags. As Killer was about to put a blue top into the bag a screech filled his ears. The blonde winced at the closeness and looked over at the cook. The cook quickly grabbed the bag from him and starts to dump its contents.

"How could you?! No wonder your clothes always look so bad! You don't take care of them properly. Don't shove them in the bag fold them!" Heat's hands start to work quickly flying through the clothes as he folded them and placed them in the bag.

Rolling his eyes Killer shook his head. Watching Heat work on the clothes quickly became boring and turned his gaze to the doctor who busied himself with pocking the clerk with a hanger he 'acquired'.

After ten minutes of folding and putting the clothes into bags, Heat announced he was done. Wire seemed to pout as he had to stop poking the still unconscious clerk. The trio picked up the bags and left the store.

The Kid Pirates continued their way down the street heading towards the dock. They greeted their fellow crew members as they passed them. As they got closer to the docks another crew member ran up to Killer. "Pike reporting sir. I have the morning report." Pike hands over his papers. Killer adjust the bags and takes the papers and nods. Pike nods and then follows some other crew mates into a bar. Killer rolls up the papers and slide them into a pocket readjusted the bags to carry the weight evenly between both arms.

Making it to the docks, they boarded their ship and headed straight to the captain's cabin. When moving to open the door, Killer made note that the door was slightly ajar. Pushing past the door the trio stepped into the dim room to find Kid still asleep and her back towards them.

Heat and Wire drop their bags by the dresser and leave the room quickly. Killer followed suit but after dropping the bags he walked over to the sleeping captain and used his hand to brush some strands of hair out of her face. A faint smile came to the captain's lips and Killer let out a silent sigh. He grabbed the blanket that had found its way down to Kid's hips and pulled it up to her shoulders.

Silently the blonde turned and quickly left closing the door behind him. "Just because he is now a she doesn't mean the person has changed." Kid jumps at Wire's voice.

"Kid was right we do need to buy you a bell."

* * *

Thank you for those who've Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! Have a cookie *passes out cookies*

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysteryreader6626:** It was hard turning down the fluff. I have too many idea's running through my head. Though thanks to your idea I was able to finish this chapter *bows* so thank you. :D I do plan on it not just being straight to Ivankov. Your right it wouldn't be fun like that. And Kid makes it too easy to play with him…uh her.

 **Shiina Yuki:** He does have a lot of self-control doesn't he…When he breaks though, it will be a lot more enjoyable.

 **DemonFoxGirl1000:** Those are great questions… To be honest I really never thought about it. I was just letting it come to me in pieces while preplanning a few things that I want to happen. I do plan on Kid 'figuring' his/herself out (was supposed to happen previous chapter but felt too soon). As for Killer… I'm having fun with him so we will see. Though with Killer… it wasn't the b*** that caught him. *winks* who knows maybe he will say why…though it's Killer so he probably won't. As for the last thing. It will happen…


	6. Chapter 6

See I told you I would be on time (ish). :D Hope that y'all like the chapter

And as always I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Kid woke surrounded by the warmth of her blanket. She opened her amber eyes to look at the wall in front of her. The red head noticed the light coming from the window was tented a light red. Pushing herself up, she rubbed her eyes as her gaze drifted out the window at the setting sun. Glaring at the low sun the red head cursed and threw herself back into her mattress. Rolling over onto her stomach she hugged her pillow tightly burring her face into the soft material.

A knock sounded on Kid's door and she groaned. Looking at the door she lifted her hand and purple sparks flew from her fingertips, opening the door. Dropping her hand the red head pushed her face into the pillow and failed to suppress a yawn.

Soft footsteps came towards Kid and she turned her head to see Heat holding a metal box. Noticing his captain looking at him, the cook smiled. "Hey captain was just coming to wake you up for dinner." Tapping her fingers against the bed. Purple sparks again came from her fingers and the box left the bluenette's hands to rise above him and dump its contents onto him. Papers fell all over Heat and the floor.

"Ooh. Killer is going to be pissed. You made a mess of his work."

"Fuck." Kid sat up and stretched raising her hand above her head and moaned as her back popped.

"I didn't know you were so shameless captain."

The red head quickly dropped her arms and covered herself. Her face matching her hair in both rage and embarrassment. "Why are you still here? You dropped off Killer's paperwork and you can see that I am awake."

Heat smiled folding his arms over his chest staring down at his captain. "I'm to help you get dressed."

"I know how to get dressed. I don't need your fucking help!" Kid shouted at the cook grabbing the blanket and draped it over her front.

"Do you know how to put on a bra?"

"W-what?" Kid looked up at the cook shocked. "Why would I need to…" Her arms had tightened around her chest and she felt her breast under the thick blanket. "Ooh."

Carefully stepping over the papers Heat went over to the bags full of clothes. Bending over he started to go through the clothes picking out the clothes for his captain. Kid began to pick up the papers and attempt to put them neatly back in the box. Once she put the last paper in the box Heat came back to her with a few articles of clothing in his arms. He placed them beside her and took a few steps back and turned around. "Hurry up and put this on."

Kid went through the clothes put on the bed and picked up a pair of red lacey underwear. "Really? You expect me to wear this?" Turning to look at the clothes in the red head's hands the cook sighed and took the garments.

"I thought it would be nice." Heat folded the clothes and put it back in the bag and took out a matching pair of solid black underwear. "Besides who knows maybe one day you will want to dress up for a special someone."

Kid's face flared up in rage as she glared at the cook. He threw the garments at her and she snatched them out of the air. She slid the underwear on with ease and frowned as she looked at the bra. "I have a hard enough time taking these off of other women. Why should I wear one myself?"

Heat rolled his eyes with his back turned to the captain. "Just put it on."

Sighing once again she slid her arms into the loops and adjusted the bra to cover herself and attempted to clasp the back. After a few tries she found herself standing in front of her mirror with her back towards the reflective glass as she looked over her shoulder trying to clasp the two straps together. She growled after a few more tries and gave up. "How the hell do they do this?"

Walking over to where Kid was standing Heat took the straps out of her hand and clasped them together with ease. She began quickly to adjust the bra trying to get the wire more comfortable under her breast. "How can women wear these? They are so uncomfortable."

Heat chuckled and walked over to the rest of the clothes on the bed. "Do you need help getting this on?" He held up a pair of jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt. Glaring at him Kid flipped the cook off and snatched the clothes out of his hands. Heat walked out of the room but stopped at the door way to point at the box. "Killer said those were reports that he has gone through, but he wants you to look over the marked ones." With that the cook walked out and closed the door behind him.

Throwing the clothes back onto the bed Kid turned and walked into the bathroom to apply her cosmetics. After applying the makeup she walked back to her bed and picked up the jeans and slid them on. The jeans had holes throughout it and was dark in color. Picking up the black T-shirt she slid it over her head and sighed running her hands down the sides finding that the shirt exposed a few inches of her stomach. The red head slid her finger into the neck of the shirt and pulled it away from her neck.

"Tch does it need to be this high?" Picking up her knife, Kid cut the collar of the shirt and tore it open a few inches. Smiling Kid ran her fingers through her hair to push it back. Grabbing her goggles she placed them on her forehead and adjusted the strap so they wouldn't fall down her face like last time.

After making sure that all the red strands of hair was held back behind the goggles, Kid went over to the mess of papers and picked them up. She organized the papers with marked ones in front so she could read them over first. Once she finished cleaning up the papers, she moving the box to her desk.

Kid walked towards the door and toed on her shoes that rested beside the door. She found herself sighing in frustration as the once snug boots now were loose around her feet. The red head toed her shoes back off and walked out of the room barefoot. With the sun going down the air was cooling down but the ship's hardwood floors still felt hot to the captain's feet. She found herself running over to the kitchen to get off the ship's hot deck.

Kid didn't notice the other crew members that watch her run across the deck holding her breast to keep them from bouncing too much. Some had continued on with what they were doing, while others had to clean up their mess from dropping what they held.

Kid threw the door to the dining room open letting it slam into the wall. She quickly sighed in relief as her feet touched the cool floor. She walked past the door and let it close on its own as she took her seat at the bar next to Killer.

The blonde nodded to her as a greeting and went back to eating the noodles before him. Heat came into the red head's vision and placed a plate in front of her. Kid began eating the food, listing to the few members that came back to the ship talk about the town. Some talk was about the shops and women. One group was talking about some of the bars and the red head began to smile.

"Hey Killer…" Kid started looking up at the masked man. "When are we leaving?"

"I would suggest in the morning."

Kid turned to face the rest of the crew that was eating. "Alright guys we will be leaving in the morning! Tell everyone and if they are not on the ship by the time we leave we will leave their fucking ass here."

With a shout the crew gave their reply. Turning back around Kid took another few bites of her food and Heat put a mug in front of her. "A lady shouldn't talk like that captain."

"Fuck you Heat." Using her free hand she flipped off the cook and smiled. Dropping her fork on the now empty plate she picked up the mug and took a drink. Finishing off half of the clear liquid in it she sighed frowning.

"Water? Really. Where is the rum?"

"About four shops down." Heat pointed to the door and picked up Kid and Killer's plates. A smile pulled at her lips as she started to stand up.

"Sounds like a plan." Kid's feet touch the ground and she scowled looking at her feet.

"Heat…"

"Yes?" Heat turned to look at the red haired captain.

"Did you pick up shoes?"

"I did not." Heat frowned and folded his arms over his chest tilting his head looking his captain over. "I can find you a pair shouldn't take too."

"Do it. Deck is to damn hot to walk on." With a nod the bluenette left the kitchen. The crew members that finish eating placed their dishes on the counter and left the area. Soon silence was left in the dining room. Kid found herself sitting back down waiting for Heat to come back.

Heat came back through the dining room holding a pair of black boots. His smile seemed to widen once in the door. "I found a pair just lying around! How lucky." Tossing the boots at Kid, the cook went back into the kitchen and started on the dishes.

Laughing the red head worked the boots onto her feet and smiled. "You always know what fits best."

Standing up, Kid stretched reaching up and smiled as her back popped. Killer moved silently beside her standing up and gave his thanks for the meal. Heading out the door the pirate captain moved quickly with Killer following behind her.

It didn't take the duo long to find a decent size bar. Once they came inside they were greeted with cheers of the crew. Kid smiled waving to the crew and took a seat at the bar. Killer sat next to her and ordered drinks for them. Turning to face his captain Killer spoke. "I don't think you should drink as much as you usually do."

Kid slowly turned her gaze to the blonde. Her amber eyes a fire with rage. "And why the fuck not?"

"Your alcohol tolerance was mostly due to your bulk. Now that you're…" He motioned to all of her and noticed her brow twitch in annoyance. "You most likely won't be able to handle your normal intake."

"Who the fuck cares! I'm the fucking captain and I'll do whatever the fuck I want, it's my body. If you care so much _mom_ then you can leave."

A sigh left the blonde as their drinks came. Killer asked for a straw while his captain downed the drink slamming the glass on the bar counter and asked for another. The night continued with drinks flowing through all the Kid Pirates.

Soon all the pirates were ether drunk or just buzzed enough to feel good. Killer was the latter whereas Kid's speech had already started to slur. The red head also seemed to have trouble sitting still and staying on her chair. The blonde wanted to let out another sigh but his breath caught as he gaze fell on a guy next to Kid. The man had bought her her last two drinks and was obviously flirting with her. Though Kid didn't seem to notice the man's actions.

The first mate watched as the man snaked a hand around her waist and held on to her. Killer balled his fists up tightly about to stop the man's approach but found himself stunned. The man had leaned forward and whispered into Kid's ear. The red head's face quickly turned as red as her hair and the rage she started to emit just rolled off her skin. Grabbing the glass beside her, still full of whisky, she thrusted the glass into the man's face pushing it into his eyes. The man fell on the floor screaming from the pain and blood mixed with whisky poured out of the man's face. Through the action of thrusting the glass into the man's eye, Kid lost her balance on her chair and fell onto the ground next to the man.

Killer helped his drunken captain off of the floor and threw her arm over his shoulder to keep her standing. The stench of alcohol now stuck to the young captain as they moved out of the bar. The Kid Pirates where laughing at the display their captain gave while the rest of the bar was pushed into silence due to fear.

The cold night air hit the duo once they stepped out of the bar. Kid was laughing and shouting about everything and nothing leaving only room for the blonde to sigh.

As they walked through the streets of the town it was surprisingly empty. The streets were laminated by the full moon in the sky and a few lamps hanging from open bars. As they walked passed a stall, Kid tripped over a rock and fell onto her hands and knees and whimpers. Killer grabbed the collar of her shirt but it tore as she fell and the black fabric was tight in his grasps. Dropping the shirt Killer grabbed Kid under her arm and help lift her up. She was scowling at her hands as small pebbles stuck to her flesh. "Look even the ground is trying to kill me." The red head held up her hands to show the blonde who again sighed and took her hands in his and brushed the pebbles and dirt off of them.

"No, you're just drunk."

"And you're so serious."

Killer shook his head and placed a hand on his captains back and gave a gentle push in the direction of the docks. Kid began smiling again and hummed in her drunken state as they walked down the street and Killer's hand never leaving the small of her back as they walked.

The walk seemed to go slower than normal to Killer. He watched his captain talking about everything in her sight from shops to now the ocean. He watched her amber eyes light up as she stared out at the ocean watching the moonlight dance over the waves. He smiled behind his mask the blonde moved his hand from the small of her back to her wrist as she stopped moving staring at the ocean. "It never looked like this back home." Kid spoke softly.

"It was always murky and broken ships everywhere. Here…Here it's so…" Her voice trailed off as she let Killer pull her towards the ship.

"Yeah." Killer spoke in an equal soft tone Kid's gaze shifting over to him and she gave him a large smile that rival the Straw Hat's captains. It was a rare smile that Killer knew only he got to see and it made him smile in return and his grip tighten slightly around her wrist.

Pulling Kid onto the ship was simple but getting her to move across the ship without hitting boxes was harder. Killer made a mental note to move the boxes below deck once he gets the chance. Moving around the boxes the blonde stopped in front of Kid's room and opened the door pulling the yawning captain into her room. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the room and scowled as she stepped on a stray piece of metal. Kid moved to kick the piece of metal only to find herself falling back and two arms wrap around her. Looking up her eyes met with a mask and she scowled again and stood up straight. Placing hands on both sides of the mask, the red head lifted the mask off of Killer. She shuffled herself over to her desk and place the mask on the desk and glared at it. "Now stay." She told the mask before walking over to the blonde and tripping over an old boot.

Killer caught her once more and chuckled. He helped Kid walk over to her bed and sat her down. "I don't think it is safe for you to walk right now."

Glaring up at the blonde, Kid pouted. "It's not my fault the ground is trying to kill me."

The blonde found himself shaking his head again at the statement but also a faint smile pulled at his lips. Kid found herself blushing as she watched the smile play on the first mates lips. She reached up and brushed the long blond bangs out of Killer's face. Bright amber eyes were caught in the gaze of steel blue eyes.

Killer noticed the blush before he noticed the hand pushing his hair. He watched the blush darken as his gaze drifted to the eyes of his captain. He felt the hand that pushed his hair back trail to behind his head and pulled him forward. Kid's nails lightly scratching at his scalp as her hand cupped the back of his head.

Kid's eyes were the first to close letting Killer's gaze drop to her mouth. Arguments started to pile in his head of why he should leave, but his body moved on its own and their lips met as the blondes eyes closed. The red head moved her arms around the neck of the blonde as the kiss grew.

Killer bit at Kid's lip and a moan escaped from her allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue quickly took advantage and quickly won the battle for dominance. Killer found his hands running through the red strands, feeling the softness of them which elected another moan from Kid.

Killer pulled back taking deep breaths trying to gain the breath he lost. As he pulled back Kid's arms fell from around his shoulders. The blonde opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in shock. Kid's eyes were still clothes and lips red and swollen from the kiss. Her breathing was even and a slight snore came from her.

Killer pulled away and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He grimaced at the tightness in his pants. The blonde moved Kid so she laid more comfortably on the bed and covered her in the blankets. He then turned and grabbed his helmet and slid it on. Looking back at the red head as she slept a small smile was on her face as she curled into the blankets.

Killer found himself quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

YAY First kiss! And yes they set sail on their adventure next chapter. Where they go no one will know or who they will meet but that's the fun of it. I know it seems kind of slow so far and I thank y'all so much for sticking around.

OH before I forget. (Which I have) I'm taking ideas on who y'all would like the Kid Pirates to come across on the seas. Besides Marines. That's a given. You can comment it or just PM it to me. I open to everyone but the Straw Hats. They are busy training.

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysterreader6626:** That would be interesting would cause some mayhem. Ooh but who would Pike sell it to to get the most profit? Hmm heh I have an idea. For the plot they will be going on their adventure soon. I do apologize for the slow start but it will be worth it! (I hope XD)

 **Shinna Yuki:** Hehe well whatever Pike does with it his fate is sealed muwhahah. I'm glad you liked the chapter. :D

 **Son of Whitebeard:** I know what you mean we need more Killer Fan Fictions.

 **Mzpatzy:** I'm glad you think it's amazing. :D We may or may not find out what happened between them. Though out on the open sea you never know who you will run into *wink*.


	7. Chapter 7

So like always I do not own One Piece.

This chapter was a little hard to write due to a writer's block but I got it done. Hopefully y'all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Wire opened his eyes slowly as the sound of faint knocking filled the room. His gaze drifted over to a candle burnt low. He sat up from the bed, letting the blankets that covered him fall into a pool on his lap. The doctor then threw his legs over the bed and found his pair of black shorts and slid them on. A groan came from the bed followed by shuffling of the blankets. Shaking his head, Wire ran a hand through his hair pushing it back as he walked over to his door.

Opening it just a crack and using his body to block any further sight into his room, Wire glared down at the one who was knocking. His gaze met with a white and blue mask staring up at him.

"It's a bit late." Wire started and eyes narrowing.

The blonde nodded. "I understand. Just giving the heads up that there was a lot of drinking for nearly everyone."

"So hangovers all around." Wire grunted and cupped the back of his neck with his hand and twisted his neck popping it.

"Kid over drank as well. So she will need something stronger."

"And you're not taking advantage of the opportunity?" The doctor rose an eyebrow as he spoke. A blood thirsty aura quickly surrounded the first mate, causing a shiver to run through the tall man. Nodding, Wire took a step back. "I'll have everything ready."

"Good." With a quick nod Killer backed away from the door letting the doctor close it.

Wire felt himself run his hand through his hair again pushing it back off his face and shoulders. He sat down at his desk and began to pull multiple bottles with questionable pills in them. He dumped some of the pills out into his stone mortar and began to grind them together. He worked on the pills adding more to the mix and pouring some out into a container. As Wire worked on crushing the pills he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and a weight on his shoulder.

"You should stop making noises here and come make noises in bed." Wire smiled at the tired soft voice next to his ear.

"I should get this ready for the morning and you should sleep. You will have to cook a lot to help with their hangover."

Wire felt a kiss be placed just below his ear and a breath dance over his ear lobe. "No one can sleep with you grinding away." A weight pushed against the doctor's back as two arms ghost over his and grabbed the mortar and pestle out of his hands. Sighing Wire leaned back into the body of the other as the arms retracted grabbing the doctor's hands and pulled him out of his chair.

Looking down, Wire smiled and ran a hand over light blue hair. Stopping to cup Heat's cheek, Wire placed a quick kiss on the others lips. "I'll finish in the morning." With a triumphant smile Heat pulled the doctor back into bed and turned to blow out the last light in the room.

* * *

Pike found himself in a dark room lit only by moon light. The young pirate laid on a bed his clothes scattered on the floor. Beside the bed on the floor laid the body of a red headed hooker swimming in a pool of her own blood. The moon light made the blood glisten crimson and the woman's body pale.

Pike laid their ignoring the body on the floor as he stared at the photograph held in his hand. He found himself tracing the pale body in the photo with his tan fingers a soft smile on his lips. He continued to stare at the photo taking in every detail for what seemed like the hundredth time, but yet the first time.

Trailing his hand down his body he closed his eyes and finished what the dead woman could not. A scowl came across Pike's face. She was nothing like the captain no matter how much he instructed and because she couldn't follow what he told her. The woman had to go. No one could replace the pale goddess in the photo. Pike felt a warmth spread through him as he began to please himself to the thought of his captain.

Satisfying himself and finishing with her name on his lips. Pike once again gazed into the photo and fingers gently holding the photo in the moonlight.

"You will be mine."

* * *

Heat woke to his internal clock going off, letting him know it was dawn. The cook rubbed his eyes as he opened them finding himself facing a familiar wall. A warmth was pressed against his back and snaked around his waist. Heat found himself smiling and closing his eyes to fall back to sleep only to groan as he found that he couldn't.

The bluenette gently picked up the arm and pulled it off of him and he rolled over to face the sleeping doctor. Heat pushed the doctor gently onto his back and crawled over the tall man. Half way out of the bed two long arms snaked around the cook pulling him down. "Where are you going?" Heat smiled and patted one of the arms.

"I have to prep for breakfast." The arms loosened and trailed down the cook's sides before the doctor grasped Heat's hips possessively then let his hands fall down onto the bed. Heat got out of the bed and searched the mess on the floor for his clothes and slid them on.

Once dressed, Heat left the room quietly and headed to the kitchen. He looked around to find all the boxes he helped put on the deck was moved to their appropriate places below deck. Heat smiled and shook his head.

The cook opened the door leading to the dining room to find someone in his kitchen. He walked quietly into the kitchen and sighed.

"What are you doing Pike?" The brunette jumped at the sound of Heat's voice and turned around with a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"Sorry Sir. I have look out duty soon and I wanted to eat before I'm stuck up there all morning."

"Then let me cook something." Heat pushed the young pirate out of the kitchen and began pulling out his supplies. Pike watched the cook move around the kitchen quickly pulling out pots and pans and ingredients he was going to use.

It wasn't long before the kitchen started to smell of bacon and eggs. The simple dish was placed in front of Pike who ate in silence.

It didn't take long for the young pirate to finish and Heat to take his plate and start cleaning it. "Thanks for the meal." Pike stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving the cook to work in the sound of his cooking.

After an hour of prepping the ingredients, Heat began to cook the breakfast fighting back a yawn. He had already heard heavy foot falls of fellow crew mates coming back on the ship. A loud bang echoed from the dining room into the kitchen, catching the cook's attention. He turned to see Wire walk in dressed and with a container filled with white powder. The doctor took his normal seat along the bar and nodded his greeting to the cook who nodded in return and gave him a cup of coffee.

Once Wire had walked in the flow of crewmates started to fill the dining room. Some groaned at the hangover that was hitting them while others sat with sleep filled gazes. Heat passed out water and coffee out to them as Wire dumped the powder into the water and forced everyone to drink.

Heat didn't take long with finishing the meals and passing them out to the crew. Once the last plate hit the table the door to the dining room opened again letting the first mate through. The blonde stood next to the doctor who offered him a cup of water. Killer refused it with a shake of his head.

The bluenette went back to his kitchen and placed a plate in front of the masked man with a smile. "So when is the captain coming to eat?"

A sigh came from the blonde. "Kid over drank last night. She probably won't wake till noon. Though when she does…" Killer shook his head. "Let's hope the hangover is not too bad."

Wire snorted as he poked at his food. "Like last time? How many crew members suffered?"

Killer let another sigh out as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Too many. Still once she is awake get that to her quickly." The blonde points to the jar of white powder. Killer picked up his plate of food and nodded his thanks to the cook and turned to leave. At the door he spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "We leave in an hour. Finish what plans you had and tell those who aren't here." The crew gave their acknowledgment as the first mate walked out of the dining room.

* * *

As Kid came to she felt the sun light on her face followed by a hammer to her head. Groaning she put a hand to her head to cover her eyes. The smell of alcohol and blood filled her nose. She grabbed the pillow under her head and forced it down on her face to block the sun light.

Kid moved to turn her back to the window when the ship shook and forced her out of the bed. Her head it the floor with a loud crack adding to the hangover. Groaning the red head sat up and rubbed her eyes. Shouts and splashes sounded outside. Forcing herself up, Kid glared out at the window. The sun was high in the sky and the water was rippling. A smile crept on her face as she saw a cannon ball land in the water in front of her window.

The headache pounded in her head hard as Kid walked out of her room. The sounds were deafening to her ears and she was blinded by the bright sun. The smell of gunpowder, sweat and blood was thick in the air. Kid's amber gaze drifted over the sea around them. She was able to make out two marine ships firing at them.

Four cannon balls soared towards them. Shouts sounded on their ship causing the pirate captain to wince before anger started to consume her. Kid raised her hand and purple sparks flew from her fingertips. "Repel."

The cannon balls froze in midair before flying back to the ships crashing into their sides. She could hear shouts coming from the now sinking ships. Silence had drifted over the Kid Pirate's ship as all eyes fell on their captain. Kid found herself groaning and putting the palm of her hand to her forehead as her headache attacked at full force. She felt something warm and soft cover her shoulders. She was about to yell till her gaze fell on a familiar mask. Killer stepped away after adjusting Kid's fur coat.

"Thanks." The red head groans. Kid walked slowly across the deck of the ship passing her crew mates. Pushing the door to the kitchen open she yawned and winced at the same time. Her eyes closed as pain coursed through her head. She was forced to stop when she walked into a wall. The red head opened her eyes to glare at the wall to find herself looking at a chest covered in fish net. Craning her neck back, Kid looked up at Wire.

"Yes?"

Wire held out a cup of cloudy water. "Drink it." Groaning Kid grabbed the cup and drank it quickly handing the cup back. Wire quickly left leaving Killer and Kid in the kitchen. Killer walked up behind Kid and put his hand on her back and pushed her towards a plate of food. The blonde forced his captain to sit and eat the food. At first Kid ate slowly as the headache pressed on but as time passed it started to fade and by the time she finished eating the headache was gone.

Kid smiled pushing the plate forward. She stretched her arms across the bar and arched her back stretching. "That was delicious. Where is Heat?" Her gaze fell on the blonde next to her.

"He was fighting but most likely helping those to the infirmary."

Kid nodded and stood up wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I know I should smell like alcohol but not this much and why is there blood." She looked down at her where the dried blood was cracking against her pale skin.

"You killed a guy by shoving your glass into his eye. Spilling your drink." Killer chuckled.

"That does sound like something I would do." Shrugging Kid turned her back to Killer and waved back at him. "I'm going to shower. Let me know if anything important happens."

Kid quickly walked across the ship to get back to her room. The deck wasn't as crowded as it was before. Some staid above deck to help with any repairs and others cleaned up the mess left over by the fight.

Once in the room, Kid slid the coat off her shoulders and let if fall to the floor. Her pants quickly followed and pooled onto the floor. She reached around to unclasp her bra just to give up and tear the cups apart and throw the garment against the wall glaring at it. Walking into the bathroom the red head grabbed her make-up remover and started to remove the smeared make up.

Once her face was clear of make-up, Kid went over and turned on the water on full blast. She placed her hand under the spray and hissed and smiled as the searing hot water fell on her hand causing her pale skin to redden.

Taking off her last piece of clothing and dropping it to the floor she stepped into the shower and sighed contently.

Outside the door to the captain's room Pike stood listening to the water run. He balled his fist up and sighed. He opened the door as silently as he could and closed the door behind him. The young pirate's eyes were glued on the light coming from the bathroom. Steam flowed heavily from the open door. Pike took a few more steps forward his heart racing.

"What are you doing in here?" A deep voice spoke threating behind him causing Pike to jump.

Killer was standing in the door way his hand still on the door handle and his knuckles white from gripping the handle so hard. Pike quickly held up his paper work. "I was turning in my report."

Killer let go of the handle and walked till he stood in front of the brunette. The blonde took the papers from him. "Next time just give them to me. There is no reason to bother Kid with things like this."

Pike knew when he was being dismissed and walked quickly out of the room. Killer watched other leave and closed the door as he left. The blonde folded up the report and shoved it into his pocket for later.

Killer found himself walking towards the bathroom. He stood in the door frame his gaze fell on the curtain hiding the red head from view. Only Kid's shadow was seen as she bathed herself. Killer leaned against the door frame and smiled.

* * *

I know I said this last chapter and I'll keep saying till I'm bored hehe. But y'all have an opinion on who the Kid pirates will meet or go. (Yes I'm taking island ideas too.) I'll even accept specific marines! Though the Straw Hats would be amazing they are currently training. The only one who might be able to see them would be Nami…=.= maybe…I mean she is on a cloud…

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysteryreader6696:** Thanks! That is an interesting idea. Almost like Calypso's Island in the Odyssey. Well eventually they were able to leave but I'm sure you know what I mean. It would be interesting to play out.

 **Shiina Yuki:** Hehe I think the Heart Pirates will be a popular vote to come and visit. And you're welcome. I will try to stay on time for now on *crosses fingers*

 **Mzpatzy:** The picture will be brought up again. *Point's to chapter* see! I don't want to rush the process with Law because I want it to make it precious. X3 and look I'm also on time for posting again (sorta) Hehe another soul to add to the collection.

 **Son of Whitebeard:** Hehe for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Killer stayed silent as he watched his captains shadow move behind the shower curtain. He folded his arms over his chest and let out a sigh and shook his head lightly.

"I think you should start locking your door."

A high pitch squeak followed by bottles falling came from behind the curtain and Kid's head poked out of the shower.

"The fuck Killer?" Glaring at the blonde she flipped him off and went back behind the curtain.

"Why should I? It's my ship and I can take care of myself thank you."

"I know that. However we don't need our crew trying to take advantage of…" His voice trailed off with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know." Kid's voice came out soft. "I can't stand this Killer and the last thing we need is people thinking I'm weak because I have tits." Kid punched the wall of the shower, cracking the stone wall. "I am still fucking Eustass 'Captain' Kid and I will get One Piece. With or without tits I won't let anyone beat me." Kid poked her head out from behind the curtain to look at Killer. "Though I would prefer without tits. They make running hard."

A chuckle came from the blonde and he stepped forward and put his hand in Kid's wet hair and ruffled the strands. The red heads face twisted in annoyance as her eyes glowed with joy. "Just lock your doors. We wouldn't want to lose our captain for any reason." With that Killer turned his back to his captain and walked out closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

A week had passed since the Kid Pirates had left the little island. Though as the blonde requested, she started to lock her doors whenever she was in her room. The crew now seemed adjusted with their captain's new body. Well to say there wasn't as many nose bleeds and broken equipment as there was in the first few days.

Kid currently set in her room going over the newest newspaper that was brought buy a News Coo that morning. As she lazily skimmed through the paper for the third time she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Kid's eyes began to close as the rocking of the waves and silence was putting her to sleep. As she felt at peace and drift into sleep the den-den Mushi on her desk started to ring loudly causing her to jump and fall out of her seat with a loud curse.

She quickly stood up and brushed herself off before picking up the receiver and holding it in front of her she glared at the snail as she yelled into the phone.

"Who the fuck is this and what the fuck do you want?" When silence greeted her, her rage started to grow and her grip tightened around the device.

"If you're the fucking bastard that keeps calling in the middle of the god damn night. I swear I will find you and kill you."

The snails face began to change into a bored expression and a cocky smile. Looking at the snail a chill went up the spine of the red haired captain, her eyes widening.

"Interesting." The cool voice that came from the snail made her face redden with rage.

"Were is your captain Eustass-ya."

Kid started to shake as she felt herself about to burst from rage. "You don't need to talk to m-… Him. How the hell did you even get this number? Don't answer that and DON'T call back!" She slammed the receiver back onto the snail her body still shaking. She turned and ran to leave her room forgetting she locked the door and slammed into the wooden door. Once opening the door she winced at how bright it was outside. Grabbing the first crew member she saw by his shirt, she pulled the man forward and glared at him.

"Where is Killer?"

The pirate pointed to the first mate's room. Letting the pirate go she ran over to the room and started to bang on the door.

"Killer open the fucking door before I do."

Kid waited a second longer before reaching down to grab the handle of the door when it was thrown open. Killer stood in front of Kid with a hand on his mask still adjusting it in place. He wasn't wearing a shirt. With a yawn the blonde motioned for Kid to enter. Folding her arms under her breast she walked in and began to pace in the middle of the floor.

Killer shut the door and took his mask off running a hand through his bangs as he watched his captain.

"What has you so angry?"

"He called! How did he get my number? I never gave it to him. The only ones who know it is the crew!"

"'He'?" The boned tilted his head looking at his captain.

Kid threw her arms up in frustration. "LAW! That bastard just called me asking to speak with me!" She stopped in her place and her face paled. "Oh god what if he finds out I'm a woman." Putting both hands in her hair, Kid balled her fist. "He can't find out. I will never hear the end of it. It already sucks you won't let me fight the marines anymore." Kid glared at her first mate dropping her hands.

Killer let out a sigh and took a few steps towards the panicking captain and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You already had a close call with the Marines and we don't want to risk that again. As for 'Him' we will do our best to stay as far away from him as possible." The blonde looked down at his captain with a gentle smile that slowly turned into a frown as he cupped Kid's cheek.

"Your bags are getting worse. Are you not getting any sleep?"

Kid pushed his hand off her face softly and sighed. "I try but they still call. There is nothing other than heavy breathing."

The blonde balled his fist tightly at his sides. "I'll take the Den-Den if Law or the other bastard calls back I'll talk to them. You need sleep." The red head nodded and gave Killer a small smile.

Killer grabbed his mask and slid it on and opened his door again. Putting a hand between his captain's shoulders, he pushed her out of his room and towards hers. Due to her rush the door was left open and the Den-Den Mushi was ringing loudly. Groaning Kid picked up her pace and moved to answer the snail when Killer grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her away.

"I'll take it. You just go to sleep."

Kid nodded and headed to her bed while the blonde picked up the ringing snail. He turned to leave when he hears Kid speak.

"Thanks Killer."

It was faint but still made the blonde smile. "It's no problem captain. Sleep well." Closing the door behind him. Once closed, Killer walked to his room and slammed the door shut locking it. He placed the snail on his work station and picked up.

With a grunt as his greeting he waited to see who was on the other end. A dark chuckle traveled through the snail as it took on the features of the previous call. "You know it's rude to hang up on people. I wonder what your captain would think."

"Probably that she did the right thing." A smile came over the snails face.

"Killer-ya! It's been too long. I almost thought I had the wrong number. When did the Kid Pirates let women in its crew? Unless she's not part of the crew and someone's who-"

"What do you want?" Killer cut him off with an even voice though his free hand was balled up tightly turning his knuckles white.

A chuckle came through the phone again. "I want to speak to Eustass-ya."

"Not happening."

"That's a shame."

"If that is all I'm hanging up."

"I would take better care in choosing my crew mates next time."

"What do you mean?"

"Who knows?" With that the line went silent and with a click the eyes of the snail close and start to hang. Killer hung up on his end and leaned back in his chair pondering on what the Heart pirate had said.

* * *

Law leaned back in his chair his fingers tapping on a photo he got from a printer shop in town. The island he was currently at had evidence of the Kid Pirate's visit everywhere. Though the town people tried their best to repair the damage caused by the fight it would be a while before it's completely fixed.

The heart captain smiled down at the photo lifting it up slightly. There was no denying who the pale figure in the photo was. A knock sounded on his door. Opening his desk drawer he put the photo into it and closed it.

"Enter."

A head covered in white fur poked its way into the room. "Captain! We found some. They are being held on deck."

Standing up and grabbing his nodachi and started to walk out of the room. "Let's get this over with." His golden gaze drifted over to a black chest that gave off the sound of a heartbeat. With a smile he followed the bear up to the deck.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter. And look Law. *uses as a distraction*

So for the request of who and where y'all want the Kid pirates to go, we have:

Heart Pirates

An all-female island/ Island of which they can't leave

And requests from my brother for either Shanks or Smoker

Yosh I can work with these and see what I can do.

I knew I would forget something. Thanks to all of those that have followed, reviewed, and favorited!

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysteryreader6696:** I wouldn't quiet say Pike like's Kid… I would say it's more of an obsession. And yes he tried to peek but failed. Law is on his way-ish…Though leaving in a cliffhanger would be the most fun (evil). I will try to resist.

 **DemonFoxGirl1000:** You're right about Pike. I will say that he did have a slight attraction to his captain. Though even with the attraction he wouldn't say anything. But Ivan had to change everything hehe. And he is the master of Hide-n-Seek. I think the more the two Supernova's go through the stronger their bond will be. One chapter I will reveal what draws Killer to Kid. Though it may not be soon. And I'm glad you like how I've built the story so far. I'm happy with how it's turning out and that so many people is enjoying it. I could see Aokiji doing something like that oh that would be one fight to see.

 **Shiina Yuki:** I know right! Who knows what Pike would have done…oh wait I do… hehe. I like to think that even before Kid was a female Killer did small little things, but Kid is oblivious to Killer's actions…I'm sorry Killer…


	9. Chapter 9

So I have a good reason on why I'm late... I was held hostage and forced to promise a certain surgeon not to use him as a distraction again. Also this chapter was difficult to write. I had written two chapters out and sent the first to my beta reader just to get drunk and say I didn't like them (and she agreed) so I trashed them and started anew.

* * *

"Land Hoe"

"Really Jack?!"

"What?"

Killer groaned as the shouting stirred him out of his sleep. He ran a hand through his blonde bangs trying to remember his dream from the night. Though the blonde didn't get much sleep due to the Den-Den Mushi going off at 3 in the morning.

The arguing continued and more voices were joining the conversation. Standing up the Supernova grabbed his mask and slid it into place and pulling clean clothes on. Killer opened his door to find Pike standing in front of hit with his fist raised ready to knock. The brunette quickly dropped his fist and held his arms to the side.

"Morning Killer! Morning watch found an Island. Should we wake up Kid before we proceed?"

"No. Let Kid sleep. She has been through a lot lately and needs it."

Pike nodded and walked back to the group looking out to the island. The group started to make bets on different things. Heat stood in the center of the group with a pin and note pad taking notes and commenting when needed.

"Jack!" Killer shouted looking up at the post above the main mast. A pale man looked over the side the post smiling. Long white hair was pulled back into a ponytail that flowed over his shoulder.

"What can I do for you Killer?"

"What does the island look like?"

Pulling back Jack looked back at the island and stared at it. "It's big." He shouted down to the blonde. Killer found himself rolling his eyes but stayed silent waiting for the white haired man to speak.

Jack picked up his telescope and looked at the island closer groaning. "Tis a swamp. Which means hot and humid environment and lots of bugs. There better be bug spray left over from last time."

"Jack." Killer's voice was low and warning. The pale man quickly quieted himself and took another look at the island.

"I don't see any marine ships however we are only looking at one side of the island. Also there is no port or town on this side. I would suggest going around the island just to make sure." When Jack finished he lowered his telescope and closed it. Killer sighed and ordered the crew to circle the island once to see if there were any Marines or a town.

It didn't take long for the ship to go around the island but the sunshade almost reached its peak and most of the crew took off their shirts due to the heat. There were no docks nor Marines. They couldn't see a town but there was a forest.

Killer ordered the crew to prepare to land on the island as he stood and kept a close eye on the land. Pike came up to suggest getting the captain's opinion but the blonde brushed him off.

In Kid's cabin, the redhead groaned and threw the last of her blankets onto the floor. She tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep but a bug found its way into her room and kept flying around her head. The heat also made it difficult for her to find peace. Groaning she lifted her hand to smash the bug in her fist but missed. So Kid opened her eyes and glared at the bug. "You will die a horrible death."

The bug landed on her nose and looked at her tilting its head. Kid sat up and brushed the bug away. She pulled at the collar of her sweat soaked shirt and sighed. She peeled the shirt off and walked into the bathroom. The redhead turned the handle to her shower to on. She waited for the water to start flowing but she was greeted with groans from the pipe followed by a loud bang from somewhere on the ship. Screams and curses filled the ship as well as Kid's own curses. Storming out of her bathroom and through her room she threw open her door. "Why the fuck is shit breaking didn't I just fucking fix that." Kid folded her arms across her chest glaring at her crew.

Some members turned red faced and looked away. While others just stared. "C-captain."

"What?!" The redhead turned to glare at the crew member that chose to speak.

"I know some wouldn't care but you're not wearing a shirt and well…" The speaker turned away blushing as Kid looked down at herself her ears became red as she turned back into her room shouting curses. Letting the door close with a thud.

Few eyes stayed focused on the door while others went back to their work. Pike stared at the door glaring holes into the wood as his heart raced. A wave of blonde fought his eye and he watched as Killer walked towards the door and knock. The brunette's attention now focused on the blonde.

"Pike. Hey let's go see what kid will need to fix." The pirate that spoke to Kid pulled Pike's attention. The Pirates went down to the origin of the explosion. The other pirate started to look around mumbling to himself. Leaving Pike to himself.

"Why does she acknowledge you?" Pike muttered in a low voice.

"What?" The pirate turned around just in time to see Pike push him against the broken equipment. The brunette wrapping his hand around the other pirate's throat. The pirate grasped Pike's wrist and hand trying to ply his fingers off.

"Man c-come on this isn't funny." The pirate was able to choke out some words but Pike's eyes were distant and his hand was tightening while pushing the pirate into the broken machine shards of metal piercing his back.

"She is mine I won't let her choose anyone else." Was the last thing the pirate heard before his world went black as his neck snapped under Pike's grip? Dragging the body over to a port hole he shoved it through and listen as the limp body splashed into the water.

Pike smiled as he looked at the island through the porthole. He could hear the crew work as they prepared for the island. The brunette turned towards the machine next to him and saw the blood dripping off the metal. Grabbing an oil stained cloth he began to clean off the blood.

* * *

Killer watched Kid try and find a thin shirt to put on while cursing at a bug flying around her. Killer found himself smiling a little at the scene. In his hand was the shirt the redhead wanted but the blonde found it more enjoyable watching the redhead try to deal with the bug.

Another piece of metal found itself in the wall as Kid attempted to use her powers to kill the bug. With another failed attempt she groaned and stood up straight and pointed at the bug. "I swear when I get you I will tear your arms and legs off and toss you in the fucking ocean."

Killer chuckled and tossed the shirt at Kid. It landed on her head and she scolded pulling it on. "Shouldn't you wear a bra?" Killer asked trying to act innocent. The redhead turned toward him and flipped him off.

"Fuck you. You ever try putting one on."

Killer shook his head and sighed. "We are approaching an island looks like a giant swamp so I would be carefully." Kid groaned and ran a hand through her hair. When she pulled her hand out and put it in front of her face grimacing.

"And the water is broke. Feels like the air conditioner broke too."

"It has been broke since the last island. We just never noticed due to the nice weather."

"Damn ship is breaking on me." Kid groaned and kicked the wall. "What did I ever do to you?" Kid quickly turned and pointed to Killer. "Don't you fucking answer that!" The bug found then to be the opportune time to land on Kid's nose causing her to scream in frustration and storm out the room cursing about bugs and ships.

Killer kept silent and followed his captain out onto the deck. Smiling behind his mask. Killer watched as Kid ran into Wire's room shouting something about bugs and smells. She then ran out grumbling as she eyed the island. "Even home wasn't this unbearable." Kid said finally standing next to the blonde.

"You and I remember home differently then."

Kid turned to glare at Killer. "Sure it was hot but it didn't smell like this."

Killer sighed and patted Kid's head. "We are still landing. If you have a problem then stay in your room."

Kid turned to the blonde gasping. "I am the captain I get to choose what we do. And you can't send me to my room. Last I checked you were my first mate not my mother."

Killer sighed and let his hand fall from her hair. He looked out towards the island. It had grown closer and he estimated it would only take ten to fifteen minutes before they docked. He noticed a group of birds fly off of the island. His eyes narrowed towards the island ignoring Kid as she continued to grumble about the heat, bugs, and smell.

* * *

Again I do not own One Piece...

And to think I almost put them in an amusement park…And y'all had enough of Law after Chpt. 8 so no more Law for a bit… maybe… don't hurt me…

Also let's have a moment of silence for the unnamed pirate…

…

…

…

Thanks to all of those that have followed, reviewed, and favorited! See y'all next time.

 **Review Reply:**

 **Mysteryreader6626:** OMG I'm so sorry for getting your name wrong .'. I have no idea where I was getting 9 from. And you're right it would have been funny if Law thought that. Could play the jealous card too hehe. But I haven't left any teasers yet… well since chapter 3 I've been a good girl…

Again with the amazing ideas. Oh what shall I do? This will be really fun to do…


	10. Not Chapter 10

So sorry guys I'm not going to update this for a while due to some situations. Moving, lost job, temp jobs, gym, writer's block, laziness, Luffy eating it, and so on. Anyway I'm also trying to make this chapter special cause hey it's chapter ten so just bear with me and once it comes out you will love me except you mysteryreader6626 and you will know why… so that's another thing due to the next chapter I'm hiding so a certain surgeon can't find me.

But yeah once this chapter comes out (ten I mean) we will be heading towards the end of the tale.


	11. Still Not Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I will be posting again soon once I get my schedule situated. I went through some rough times. Last March I lost my pregnancy and found out in October I was pregnant again. So working, going to school, and doctor appointments kept me busy. But I for see some bedrest in the future so that means a lot of time to write this. I miss all of you and so sorry for taking so long


End file.
